Purpose
by Lingeron
Summary: Alessa's been having dreams of flying up in the sky in the form of a girl named 'Max,' but she actually has a true connection to Max. Her existance and her very own purpose to live. Not a very good summary but please read. It's awesome, I promise you.
1. Chapter 1

Purpose; Chapter one.

A Maximum Ride fanfic.

_Author's note._

Hey guys, this is my first Maximum Ride fanfic, it happened somewhere at the end of all the chaos. Where the flock has restored peace and put an end to every evil. But they still continue to live as they want to ... free in the skies.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fang's POV**

We were all soaring up in the sky, free as we can be. There wasn't anymore tension or danger crap that we had to be on our guard kind of thing.

No. We were literally, and finally _free. _

But we were still our usual selves. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Max and I are still the same mutant freaks, and we were also accepted by the real world. Yeah, you heard it guys. We're not that suprising anymore. The humans accept us, yehey.

But then again, it's been harder cause with all the fandom, the girls chasing me. A.K.A. we were 'celebrities' now.

"Fang !" Max called unto me, I glanced at her and my eyes widened for a second cause of her eyes and her wings. The way she flew up in the sky, the way she takes care of the flock, she wasn't a mom we all know that. But she was the most decent, kind, strong person I've ever met.

Not that I know a lot of people nowadays.

But I guess Max knows how I feel now, she notices it too. I've kissed her a couple of times, yet it took her a looong time to figure it out.

Psh, _girls._

"Not _all_ girls are like that, Fang." I heard angel murmur and I glared at her, I didn't always like her in my head when I was thinking of private stuff.

"Oh, geez. What did he think of now? _Red-haired wonders?_" Nudge giggled.

I looked at Max for a second and I saw her jaw clench for a minute. "Okay guys, you wanna eat. I spot Burger King right below."

The flock looked down and tucked their wings, dropping as fast as they can. But since we didn't want to make a _grand_ entrance, we untucked our wings causing us to land on our feet with a soft _thump !_ Talk about being a pro in flying.

But there was one person missing, Max. I looked up, she wasn't there. Instead ...

She was lying lifeless on the ground. Her head bleeding violently.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

I woke up, screaming at the top of my lungs ... again.

This was the 100th time this dream occured to me. The same thing all over again, except when my mind was peaceful enough, I would get different dreams of being the girl named 'Max' and could fly up in the sky as high as I can. I'd be up there, touching the clouds, with her group of friends called the 'flock' or with her best friend, the silent Fang. But in the end of those dreams, I'd feel myself lose control and fall down and drop dead, black washing over me. Cause myself to scream when I wake up.

My alarm clock rang and I hit the 'snooze' as hard as I can. I wipe the sweat across my head and jump off my bed to face another day.

_School Gym._

"Alesssssssaaa !" my friend, Jenny squealed. She was already dressed in her gym uniform. Yellow t-shirt with the school logo and black shorts with a white stripe at the both sides. High socks and rubber shoes, the usual.

I waved back at her and held my hair on one hand and tied it all together with the help of my other hand. My bangs covering part of my face, I always thought I looked cool like that. "Jenny ! I missed you." I hugged her tightly and pulled away. She giggled,

"Gosh, I never thought summer would be this fast. I feel as if ... we haven't done much stuff at all." she shrugged and swallowed. I bet she was going to cry again. I patted her back,

"Hey look at the bright side, Summer will give us all the time we need to spend stuff together, we can go to the mall or the arcade ..." I trailed on, imagining the things I could do over the summer. With my friends, Jenny and ...

_"Heads up !" _I heard someone call out, meaning for me. A ball was heading towards me and I caught it with one hand, effortless. It didn't hurt one bit but that was just over the line. "Watch it, idiot !" I threw the ball over to Alec. He caught it but with much effort then me. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I'm really sorry." he murmured.

I scowled, he chuckled. "Save that when you're able to _really_ injure me. You're throws are too ... slow." I inhaled and exhaled deeply, he laughed this time. "That wasn't ... slow, trust me. It's like your superhuman or something." I glared at him and hit his head. _Ouch !_

**Normal POV**

"Well, she has extraordinary senses, she sensed that ball in a second." the woman with red hair said calmly over to the person beside her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and continued writing details on her notebook. She was desguising herself as a supervisor for non-academics but she's actually just looking over project A; Alessa.

The boy, who seems like a teenager by appearance but is ages old, smirked. His lips coming up at one side of his face. "I guess so."

He stood up and finished his fifth burger and wiped his fingers on his jeans. "... just like Max."


	2. Chapter 2

Purpose; Chapter two.

**Author's Note;**

Hi guys, hoped you like the first chapter. I have a feeling you guys already know who the people are, even those who I didn't mention.

You do, _right ?_ Haha, anyways. Enjoy !

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

After another victory in Volleyball, My friends and I decided to celebrate for that and for the last day of school. Which was tomorrow;

Jenny and Alec were discussing how much ice cream they were going to eat and how Alec messed up in dodging the ball and he ended up having a bruise. All those talk, while _I _was busy scanning around the dreams I've had so far.

I mean, our dreams also mean something to us in our lives, so what about _my_ dreams? The flying up high and dying in the end? I mean, what was that about ?! _I'm going to _**die?**

I thought about it for a second and looked at my back, no pearl white wings behind me. And I'm definitely not going to say 'Up and away !' sometime and expect to fly soon. That's just bogus.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and it made me jump a bit. "Alessa ! Spacing out much ?" She raised her thin eyebrows and giggled. I just blushed and shook my head.

I looked at my friends, Jenny and Alec. _If I was going to die ..._

Jenny wasn't the particular girl you meet everyday, well maybe she is but she's incredibly kind. I mean, like a saint. She has grey eyes and freckles and skin as smooth as a child. She has bright red, almost a faint orange, colored hair that's curly. She has an amazing smile and not to mention her features are not something you see everyday. She's my best friend ever since.

Alec on the other hand, has black eyes and black straight hair. He was usually the kind of guy. Jenny teased us both of being together but I've denied it ever since. I don't really feel anything except friendship ... but he sure knows what to do when I need him ...

Then I noticed I've been staring at Alec and he stared right back at me, he leaned closer ... "Strawberry or Hot fudge ?"

I blinked twice, _what did that mean ?_

"Huh ?" I scratched my head. Alec sighed and hit my forehead, a slight hit.

"We're in an ice cream shop and you're staring out of the blue, now, strawberry or hot fudge?" he got his wallet out and I got mine out.

"Hmm, hard to choose, make that hot fudge." I gave him 10 dollars and he nodded.

"You like staring at me, do you?" he muttered and chuckled. I blushed;

"No ... I was just, thinking again. The usual ,..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Your dreams ?" he handed the money to the lady and we waited for the ice cream. "Those aren't anything, I mean, _wings?_" He laughed.

I nodded slowly, I guess he was right. "... yeah, I guess so."

_Alessa's house_

It was 9:00 in the evening and I had to sleep. I didn't feel like staying up for the night.

I drank milk and took deep breaths, I might be screaming again this time. Then slowly, my eyes ... started to flicker and ... drop.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

"You know what to do, right?" said a girl, twirling her hair around, bored. _Dead_ bored.

"'Course we do, _Nudge_, why wouldn't we ?" hissed _Iggy_ for the 4th time. Nudge was getting on his nerves.

"Okay guys, get on your positions, she's gonna sleepwalk sometime, her dreams are affecting her a lot." said Fang, the temporary leader of the flock. His eyes focusing on Alessa's window. He heard a slight thump which meant she's standing up and walking ... _wait._

_Gazzy's_ eyes widened as the window opened up and Alessa was going out. "Alessa !" he almost screamed. Fang covered his mouth;

"Chill ! She'll just be fine, she's going to be fine. Just watch, when I say go, you catch her as fast as you can."

Alessa was just one inch from falling off when she dropped then ... _poof !_

Wings spread around her, she's flying !

Fang's eyes widened an inch then narrowed, examining her every move. _Exact same rhythm, exact same movement, _he thought.

"She's really Max," murmured Nudge, tears forming on her eyes. It's been awhile since she's talked to Max. She wanted her back, _needed_ her back.

Fang took a deep breath, "That's not Max, Nudge. She's project A, she's merely a part of Max. Don't be fooled,"

"But it's really her." she wiped away her tears then Alessa lost her altitude and that's when ...

"Go !" The flock, or at least the four of them, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge flew up and caught her just in time. They were confuzzled;

"She's pretty." murmured Gazzy, "Like Max."

Alessa, although asleep, didn't look exactly like Max although some of her features are ...

She has the exact same wings as Max, the same eyes, the same height, weight, abilities and voice. But ...

She has black hair but the same hairstyle as Max, just different hair color. And she's not as pale as Max, she's still fair skinned.

"Sleep now, Alessa, you've got a lot to learn for the next few weeks or so." said another voice ...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys liked it ;;)

Another chapter tomorrow then ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Purpose; Chapter three.

**Author's note;**

Oh, gosh. Thanks guys for the reviews, I really apprieciate it. I'm still working on the story but as far as I know it'll be awesome, I promise.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

_Alessa ... wake up now ! You've got to pull yourself together !_

_Alessa ! Please ! I need you, they need you ! Come back !_

_Wake up ! There's not much time ! You need to know !_

_... need to know ..._

I opened my eyes, surprised that I didn't wake up screaming. How odd and ... weird.

I stretched up and rubbed my eyes. I don't remember leaving my light on the entire night ... just then, I noticed.

I'm not home ...

"Ohmygod, whe re am I?" _I was freaking kidnapped ! _But ... if I was kidnapped, then why am I in such an **_awesome_** room ?

A flat screen T.V. with complete Dvds on the side. A Mac computer right beside me, with an Ipod. A closet full of clothes you can imagine.

"Ohmygod, is this _MTV sweet 16_ ?! Wait ... I'm not even sixteen yet." _I'm freaking fifteen !_

**'Commencing virtual room, disabled.'**

Then in that one robotic voice, everything disappeared, leaving only a room with two windows and grey walls. Metal walls, and a bed.

I didn't know what to think, It's either I really _was_ kidnapped or ... or... or ... "Are you okay, Alessa ?" a smooth voice murmured behind me.

I turned around and saw a woman with black hair and a smile on her face. She was wearing a whitecoat. _WHITECOAT ! _a voice screamed inside me.

"Arrrrrrgh !" I felt a big headache which made me fall down to the ground, kneeling; My head on my hands. Arms wrapped around me,

"Alessa ! Alessa ! Jeb ! Fang ! Someone help !" she kept stroking my sweaty forehead, I looked straight at her but my eyesight became blurry.

I passed out.

**Normal POV**

Fang was the first one to get to Alessa's room, he helped Ms. Martinez carry Alessa up. "Oh, she sure weighs a ton." he muttered but Ms. Martinez didn't say anything as her brown eyes looked gently at Alessa who looked so much like her true daughter, Max.

Unfortunately, a bad accident happened to Max when the flock decided to explore around the skies, a reward for their hardwork of saving the world. Max was still badly injured from all the duties she had to do to protect the planet but after that, she promised herself that she'd see the skies birhgt and clear and peaceful this time. The flock disagreed to let her fly for she needed to recover from her injuries but in the end ahe won the arguement and she was flying once again. While they were up in the skies, Max felt pain all over her body, causing her to be paralyzed temporarily but enough for her wings to stiffen and caused her to fall. She landed on top of a roof of a building with a big blow on her head which caused her to be in a coma for months.

Jeb was devastated for he didn't want to lose another loved one. He decided to create a new experiment, Project A a.k.a. Alessa. She was born in a teen state, more of 13 years old. He explained that Alessa contains one of Max's abilities and memories and that she will keep them safe for a few years until she is able to mature enough to being Max back to her self. What he didn't know was that he put Max's own conciousness into Alessa, that explains all the dreams and the voice she just heard the other day.

The flock has been watching over Alessa all her life, her limited life. Jeb hired different people to pretend as Alessa's parents, friends and relatives. Enough to convince Alessa that she is really an ordinary girl living an ordinary life. Jeb planned eveyrthing so that not a single drop of doubt would wash through Alessa. Alessa's parents helped Jeb and the flock to bring her over to the secret facility where she will be able to learn everything she needs to complete the restoration of Max.

Alessa is merely a tool, a tiny part of a progress. But she doesn't know that ... yet.

"Ms. Martinez, we have to bring her to Jeb, he'll know what to do." Fang muttered, keeping an eye on Alessa as well. He was shocked at how fast she's grown and how familiar she looked to the person he loved. He waited for so long for this day, the day where Max would be back and he'd see her smile again. He let out a big sigh, he'd still have to wait a little longer.

"Fang, you have to be with the flock, update them that we'll have to prepare Alessa for whatever she has to do."

"I feel ... a little sad for her." Over the years, Fang had been with Max's mom, she was the only one who he could talk to, she was his second most trusted person, right before Max.

"She is no different from you, I never think of anyone as an _experiment_." Ms. Martinez almost spit out the word, angered by how this was going. "She deserves to live on after bringing Max back, she's almost like a daughter to me too ... a part of Max, a part of me." a tear dropped from her eyes. Fang was little startled by her reaction, he felt ashamed at the same time too.

"I guess you're right."

She smiled at him, almost identical to Max's smile. "_We're_ always right." Fang's chest swelled up at Ms. Martinez, she's also his second mom too.

He smiled and nodded at her, they laid Alessa to the couch softly and Fang headed to the Flock's room.

Angel opened the door for him, he knew he didn't have to explain to her. She knew too much already, he just nodded at her. "Angel."

Angel has grown up a bit too, she's supposedly 8 years old but she's never looked a day after 6. But her hair has grown too, her curly ringlets were merely long curls at the end, at the tip of her shoulders now. She smiled sadly at Fang, "Fang, is it that bad?" her eyebrows pulled together.

Fang sighed and patted her shoulder, she grew a bit taller too. "I guess. Go play with total for awhile, I have to talk to the rest."

Angel didn't say another word and went to her room and closed the door silently. She's been like that for the past two years.

"Guys, I've got some news !" he called out upstiars where most of them were. Gazzy was the first to budge out the door, his face excited.

"She's here ?! Alessa ?! I wanna meet her !" he jumped out the staircase and landed with perfect aiming. Not a scratch, _show-off._ He's practically 10 years old. "Wait, wait." Fang holding up Gazzy's hood. Gazzy stopped running and turned around to face Fang, frowning. "Fine."

I patted his shoulder twice, "I still have to talk about somethings to the other two, including you. So just listen for now, okay?" Gazzy frowned again.

I bent to his level, "Don't worry, we'll see Max very soon. This is a great thing, we've got project A and she'll-"

"Her name is Alessa ! Fang, nobody is an experiment, I thought_ you_ should know that among all of us !" Gazzy yelled at Fang, then composed himself. "I'll be listening upstairs, you can come." and with that Gazzy left Fang all alone and clueless.

Fang took deep breaths, but he went upstairs anyway. He opened the door and locked it shut. "Hey guys .." he turned and saw the rest of the flock saddened or completely emotionless. This was what always happened ever since, and he hated it that he had to be the one to take care of it.

"Okay, let me get this straight, it's either you guys fix your freaking faces before I tell you what's been happening or I go out and you'll be totally clueless for the rest of your life !" he had enough of this, he needed Max back, he needed her so much.

Iggy was the first one to speak, his eyes, not completely blind now, looked straight at Fang. He smirked for one second and said, "Well, then, what's the heads-up?"

Fang leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms across his chest. "Alessa is here and we've got to prepare her. Make her find her new abilities and make her concious as possible. To make her believe all this, she'll be a bit confuzzled but she'll come around." he made a slight smile with effort. Nudge stood up, hands on hips, smiling. "Well then, let's do this ..." she made a fist and shoved it forward. " ... for Max."

"... For Max !"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you guys liked this chapter ;;)

I kind of explained only _one part_ of the story, trust me. There'll be more ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Purpose; Chapter four.

**Author's note;**

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I really apprieciate it, well then here's a new chapter ;;)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

_I could see a clear desert, with a sunset just above the horizon. I felt peaceful at once, just staring at the sun turn into deep orange ..._

_"Max ..." I heard a low, husky voice right next to me. I turned around and saw the boy named 'Fang.' He leaned closer, "I choose you ..."_

_* * * * * *_

My eyes shot open on it's own. I didn't even know what woke me up but I think something was shot into me. Ugh, it hurts.

Right then, I felt a hand stroke my hair from behind me, I stiffen and sit up, turning around slowly. The same woman appeared again, the one with the black hair and whitecoat. _"... Mom ? " _A voice says in my head, it didn't cause another migraine but it totally shocked me.

"Huh?!" I jumped up from the sofa and step back, two, three steps backward. The woman stands up, an apologetic smile on her face, walking slowly towards me.

"It's okay, I'm a friend." her sweet, mother-like voice calls to me. It gave chills on my spine, my body relaxed. I compose myself and stand up straight.

"Where're my parents ?" was the question I had to ask, "Where am I ? Who are you ?" I just realized my voice was sounded shakey and scared.

She held her hands up as if to calm me down. "My name is Ms. Martinez, I'm the mother of Max."

Just when she said the name 'Max' did my eyes widen. The woman, Ms. Martinez, bit her lip. "You recognize that name, don't you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I do, now, what the hell am I doing here? Why did you kidnap me?" I almost yelled.

"I will answer your questions one by one if you calm down. And we did not kidnap you, we're here to help you."

"By what ? Holding me in this cell for ransom ? Look, I'm not that rich but if you just bring me home, I'll give you my piggybank savings, S'that enough ?" _Yeah, I was being bad-ass. Talk about Sarcasm._

She smiled and my heart just skipped a beat but I regained myself, my parents taught me to always stay on my guard if ever I were to be in danger. The woman giggled and coughed a little, "You're so just like her ..."

"Oh, like Max ? Sorry to disappoint you but I've got no wings, no blonde hair, and wait ... what's that got to do with me ?"

The woman hesitated and smiled again. "Alright, I'll make a deal-"

"Oh, god. First kidnap me then get me into drugs, this'll be something."

She shook her head and became serious this time, "Please just listen to me, I don't mean any harm."

I looked at her straight in the eyes and I decided to trust her, for a minute. I sighed, "Fine."

_Hallway_

Once I got out of the room, the place wasn't actually what I imagined.

It was some kind of cabin, like in the middle of a forest or something. Near a beach, and it looked beautiful.

The house looked so big, there were 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large kitchen, a big entertainment room and a lot more. _What is this ?!_

_"This_ is some kind of joke, right ?" I snorted and continued to look around, scanning for any hidden cameras or large bodyguards about kill you.

"No, Alessa." her voice making me feel all fuzzy inside, "This is the real world, it's much more peaceful now than before thanks to Max and her flock." She looked at the sunset across the ocean, spacing out. I followed her gaze and got lost in it too.

"Who ... is Max ? What am I to her ? What about this flock ? Is there actually a bunch of kids that have wings ?" I said aloud.

"Hmph, you've got that right." A low voice said. I turned and saw the guy I've been seening countless times in my dreams. _It's really Fang._

My eyes widened and my senses totally got out of control, I didn't know what to think. My heartbeat raced on, "I know who you are, you're Fang."

His eyes narrowed, "You have _no_ idea who _I _am." he hissed harshly, I felt my heart sink and I felt completely down.

"S-sorry ..." I muttered so low I don't think he heard.

"No need to apologize." His voice suddenly changed tone, a forgiving tone. I felt relieved.

Ms. Martinez held my shoulders, I stiffened again at the touch. "Alessa, this is Fang. You've seen him in your dreams haven't you ?"

I looked up at her, _how did she know all this?!_. "Uh, how did you know? Are you some kind of mind reader now?"

"No, no Alessa, as what I said awhile ago, I am a friend."

"Yes, yes ! You're the mother of Max, I get it. But _how_ in the world did _you know my dreams_ ?!" I shrugged out of her hold and stepped away from her. Fang caught me and held my shoulders, his hands hard as stone and so firm it hurt.

"You have to _calm down_, Alessa. We can't explain if you don't _chill_." His voice seemed so ... soothing.

I scowled anyway, that's how stubborn I am. Deal with it, "Alright."

_The flock's room;;_

OH. MY. HOLY. GOD. SAVE. ME.

This is really _the flock_, the flock, the flock, the flock, the flock. This is _the flock_. I recognize all of them;

Iggy, the blind guy with the strawberry blonde hair and awesome bomb skills. Nudge, the fashionable member and sassiest of all of them, Gazzy, the older brother of Angel and really good at micmicking voices _and_ Angel, the gifted girl who could read minds.

Not to mention, Fang, the usually silent but actually sweetest guy in the world. The one who Max loves, and he loves her back.

I use to get jealous of Max because of that ... but now ...

I shook my head furiously, slightly distracted by the thought and returned back to earth.

Once I entered the room, the flock surprised me. "Alessa ! Alessa ! You're here !" and they gave me a big, really, really unexpected hug.

I saw Fang glare deadly at all of them but they ignored and held me tighter. After the hug, I blushed furiously and just waved, "Hi."

They all laughed at the same time, I flushed harder this time.

Angel grew taller, she looked different in my dreams. Actually _all_ of them did, they grew older. But they still looked young;

"Alessa ! You look just like Max, oh how I miss her. Will you be my Max while she's asleep ? " she made a smile so sweet it made my heart melt.

Then, I bent down to her and caressed her cheek, "Of course, I will sweetie, I'm right here."

...

Erase that, That wasn't _me_. I didn't do that, that wasn't _my voice_. That was just ... just ... _wrong_.

Angel's eyes widened for a whole minute and her eyes got teary-eyed and hugged me tightly. She sobbed, "thankyou, Alessa." then she looked up at me, "... and thank you, Max." she added.

No, scratch that.

_That_ was just wrong !


	5. Chapter 5

Purpose; Chapter five.

**Author's note;**

Another chapter folks ! Enjoy !

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fang's POV**

My whole body froze once Angel said, _"Thank you, Alessa ... and thank you, Max."_

What did she mean by that and what Alessa just did to Angel, it was what Max usually did to Angel. It was like, deja vu.

When Alessa did that, it was like in my eyes, I saw Max leaning down to Angel and caressing her cheek, saying the same words.

_"Of course, I will sweetie, I'm right here."_

Alessa was frozen too, she knew she didn't do that. It just ... wasn't her.

I walked up to Alessa and grabbed her shoulders. She just stared up at me, dumbfounded. I ignored her, "Was that you ?"

She just shook her head, her eyes teary now. I shook her a little bit,

"Is Max there ? Is she ?!" I know Max is there, she just is. Jeb, Jeb planted Max's memories and abilites to her, what if he put Max _herself, her soul,_ in Alessa ?

Alessa was shivering now, scared. "Max ! Max ! I know you're there ! If you can hear me ... I love you." then I smashed my lips to Alessa's.

I kissed her for what seemed like a minute, the flock gasped around us. I could feel Angel shiver too, scared at me.

"Fang ! You sexist pig !" I felt a slap at my cheek, _it's really Max._ Then I looked at Alessa, I didn't care about her now, Max's expression was there. The same annoyed expression when she saw me flirting with other girls.

I smirked, "There's my girl." then suddenly Alessa's eyes rolled up into her head. She collapsed, talk about _wrong timing_.

Alessa fell into my arms, her breathing ragged. I knew what to do in a second,

"Alessa !" Angel cried, hugging Alessa as well. I scooped Alessa and carried her into the lab.

_The lab._

Jeb saw me at once and the girl in my arms, he dropped his notebook and helped me carry Alessa to her bed.

"What happened to her ?" he demanded, my eyes narrowed in disgust. _You're supposed to know everything, doc._

"She ... Alessa ... Max is in her." I muttered, searching for the right words to explain.

"What ?!" His eyes glared into me this time, it sent chills but I ignored it.

"Max is in her, Jeb. Her soul, her-her conciousness. Max is in her, when you transfered her memories and abilities into Alessa, it seemed that you drained everything from Max's body into Alessa's. By accident."

Jeb didn't answer back, looking back through the surgery. Looking back at what he did wrong, _by accident ?!_

"I ..." he was speechless.

"I thought so." I left him alone to suffer by himself. I had let him touch Max's private thoughts, her personality and her powers into some girl. Hoping that project A would help save her but just left us with nothing more. I knew this was going to be bad,

I went into the beach, sitting by the sand ...

... I miss her, I miss her like hell. And it was my fault that I kissed some other girl who I thought was her.

I miss her blonde hair, stroking at how soft it could be. Her voice, her witty comments, her soft soothing voice. When she calls my name, when she whispers to me. Her brown chocolate eyes, the way I get lost in it. I miss her scent too, her everything. From wrapping my arms around her strong waist, and pulling her close to me. From kissing her lips, and how soft they were.

_Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max ... _

_Come back to me ... please. I can't handle this without you. _

_I promised I won't leave you but why did you leave me ? Why ?_

_... _And for once, tears streaked out of my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Purpose; Chapter six

**Author's note;**

-Drumroll-

HERE'S ANOTHER ONE. ;;)

I hope you guys like this, there were so many interruptions before Alessa could even realize her real purpose for living.

Besides, she's a bit dense. =))))

ENJOY -)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

I fainted _again._ Why do I always feel so _weak ?_

I **hate** it.

I started to absorb where I was, because I wasn't in my usual bed, or sofa for that matter. My hands felt something cold under me,

I was lying down on a ... metal table. An obseravtory, I guess ? There were high-tech stuff around me. I was probably in some lab;

I jumped off the table and my feet landed on a cold smooth surface, it felt like marble. It was so cold it made me shiver.

_Clink ! Clink !_ I was startled by the faint sounds then headed to where it was.

A man was standing, his back facing me, apparantly working on something. He was also typing endlessly on the keyboards, it kinda freaked me out how so many scientists had kidnapped me. The only question was: _why ?_

Before I could ask the man's name, he spoke up first. "You're finally awake, Alessa. Would you kindly sit down next to me ?"

I felt my self stiffen and my eyes stretch widely. He's kidnapped me and now he wants me to sit beside him.

I walked towards him anyway but didn't sit. I liked how the cold floor felt on my toes, "What do you want from me ? Just let me get back home."

_Clink ! Clink ! Clink !_ The man didn't answer.

"You have to listen to me, I have to get out of here. My parents must be looking for me ! My friends-"

"You don't have a family. Nor do you have any real friends." The man finally faced me and his eyes glared into mine. I staggered to step back;

_I don't have a family ? What's that supposed to mean ?!_

I had the urge to fight back, "What do you mean _'I don't have a family' ?_ Of course, I do. Their names are Jack and Sally-"

"They were just hired people to protect you while you grew up. Alessa, please _calm down_. We need to explain so many things to you, it's just that there's no more time-"

"HOW COULD YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN IF **YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S CALMING DOWN**. YOU EXPECT ME TO FUCKING** BELIEVE THAT **?!"

The man took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for suddenly shouting at your face-"

"Yeah, you better."

"It's my fault it had gone to this. I'm so sorry ..." he fell on his knees, wait I didn't want this.

Seconds passed by and he continued to kneel, when he suddenly started to sob. _What the heck ?!_

"I-I'm so sorry, Alessa." he tugged at my jeans gently. "My daughter, Max, she's not the kind of girl you'd imagine, she's so precious to me, she can fly and has wings. I experimented on her, it was my fault from the beginning. But, she still believed in me, in all of us. She's such a kind girl. She helped save the world, save us. Now, she was injured critically and she can never wake up unless you help us."

But, what was my connection to her ?

"Don't you get it, Alessa ? Your parents, your friends. They were just there to convince you that you're a normal human being but you're not. You're an experiment yourself."

...

"I'm sorry for saying thid all of a sudden but I made you to help save Max. All those dreams, those are Max's dreams. All you carry belong to Max, you're like a simple container protecting your owner's belongings until your owner recovers. You're a big help to Max and we need you."

...

"So, let's get this all fixed up for a minute." I finally said after _alll the crap things_ he said.

He didn't say a word. Good for him.

"I'm an experiment, I also have ... wings ?" he nodded. He started to open his mouth but I interrupted.

"And I don't have real parents and friends ... ?" he dropped his head and slowly nodded, ashamed. But I didn't feel sad, I felt numb.

"Okay, that's just crap." I stalked off the room, he followed me. And caught my arm.

"PLEASE ! You need to listen to me, you're the only one who could help Max."

"REALLY ?! REALLY ?! PROVE IT TO ME. SHOW HER TO ME."

He hesitated, that's gonna cost him, "I thought so too." I continued to walk away. He caught me again.

He sighed, "I guess you could see her, but only for awhile. She's still a bit fragile."

He led me in front of a wall, how useless. "Oh, I bet she's fragile alright." He ignored me.

He gently pressed one brick forward and the whole place started to rumble. _Psssssssh !_

The wall divided into two and smoke came out of the opening. Talk about an entrance, smoke. So predictable.

Then suddenly, I saw a single light shining above a figure.

She had blonde hair, shining from the light. Her beautiful face so pale, it'll convince you that she's dead. But, she's moving. Breathing.

...She's Max.


	7. Chapter 7

Purpose; Chapter seven

**Author's note;**

Ey guys. Here's another one.

... And remember, I LOVE LOVE LOVE _LOVE_ REVIEWS ;)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

I felt my eyes widen and my hands roll into fists. What _happened_ to her ? What did they _do to her_ ?

I caught the torso of the man and I pulled it to force him to face me, it kind of surprised me that I was so strong. But I ignored it anyways,

"You tell me _clearly _and _slowly_ what happened to _her_ and what's going to happen to _me_." I said slowly, my teeth gritting with every word.

His face didn't look scared or angry, it was blank. He simply nodded and I released him. He cleared his throat.

"first off, let's get into introductions. My name is Jeb, Max's father. I was the one who gave her wings, in a place which _they_ call the school."

I nodded, crossing my arms and absorbing everything. "Continue."

"Max's job was to destroy the school from creating even more mutants ,like herself, from taking over the world. And so she succedded in every ways possible. It was incredible, I couldn't have been more proud as her father."

"I bet she wasn't proud to be your daughter ..." I muttered. I remembered this one dream wherein she hated Jeb from betraying them.

Jeb sighed, "That's correct, she hated me too but I couldn't blame her." he cleared his thorat again, "Anyways ..."

"After the flock saved the world, there were still people, a group of people who were trying to track them down and eliminate them forever. The flock was also able to get rid of them, not only that but they helped other citizens. Causing them to be famous, mostly among teenagers and kids."

"They were able to restore peace around the world and even be accepted by the real world. At the_ same time_," he looked amused alright.

"Uh, doc, Okaaay I get all of the '_she gets to be famous and restores peace bla blah blah_' I get it, that's why this town is so peaceful but my real question is ... if she restored peace and eliminated **every single evildoer**, then how was she injured ? or better yet, _who injured her_ ?"

"I'm not yet done, Alessa." he waited for me to listen again, I glared at him and nodded. "After doing so much stuff, it took a toll on her health and she was growing a bit weak. She needed to rest but then she wanted to fly to the skies again, as she said '_Since this is all finally over, I just want to see the sun again, but this time, freely._'" He sighed.

"I didn't want to agree because she was just too weak. But as her father, I let her. I wanted to see her smile again and not see her stone expressions whenever someone tried to hurt her or the flock. And so they did ..." he hesitated and took a deep breath.

"What doc ? What happened ?"

"She-she got paralyzed, and her wings stopped moving. It all happened so fast ... she f-fell down and hit her head."

...

I remember that now, my dreams. My dreams ending in where I'd feel like falling, feel so helpless and _hating _it, it was a memory of Max when she got paralyzed and hit her head.

I glanced at the numb Max, she was lying peacefully on her deathbed, well not really deathbed but she was resting ...

"Do I get to give her back her memories now ? What'll happen to me if I do ?" I glanced back at Jeb. He looked at me, for a second his face was worried then went back to being blank.

"I'm still preparing everything but in two week's time, you can revive Max."

"Ahh ... I see."

I paused, he looked at me for a moment and placed his hand on my right shoulder. "You're a big help to Max. And I'm sure that Max appreciates what you're doing. She can sense it ..."

I looked up at him, confused.

"Max is in you."

That would explain everything. What I did to Angel awhile ago, my actions moving on their own was Max's will acting upon me. It made me shiver.

_That's right, Lil Alessa. You're the one who can save me now, so you better hurry up. _I heard a voice and it giggled.

_Max, is that you ? Is it really you ?_

_ Yes, silly. _She sighed,_ I never thought that there'd be a day when I'd have to thank Jeb for all of this. He's my father after all._

_ Yeah, I guess so too. Your father's a bit ..._

_ ... **crazy. **_We said together, I had to chuckle. Jeb raised an eyebrow, _I almost forgot about him._

_ I guess we are a bit alike, you look like me and you've also got a voice. _

_ **I am** part of you._

_ Yeah, now go thank Jeb for me, I'll sleep for awhile._ And with that, I actually felt her presense slowly fade. As if resting.

I cleared my throat and smiled at Jeb. His eyes widened, "thanks Jeb, I guess, for everything. I know it's hard but, you'll get it." and then I walked away.

"... get it?" I heard him mutter confused, I giggled a bit.

_Living room_

I was wondering why I didn't cry one last bit. I mean, did the things that I just heard really true ? My entire life has been an illusion.

My friends ... my parents ... how could they ? Why couldn't they just keep me here and I could've lived the entire 2 years of my life knowing that I'm nothing but a tool. It would've been a bit easier ...

_'You don't know that, Alessa. You never know, I mean. I may have eliminated the school and other stuff but there are still people going after us. The flock is still on it's guard. You never know what'll happen and Alessa ... '_ My voice, Max, said.

_'Yeah ?'_

_ 'It would'nt have been easier, at least for me it wasn't. But to live normally even for those short 2 years. It would've been paradise for me. To be normal is my dream.'_

_ '... oh, I get it.'_

_ 'yeah, you do. Now go out there and ... well, be you. Your free now.'_

I didn't reply.

I glanced out the window and into the balcony, the beach was beautiful as always. I curled down into a ball, hugging my legs and just crying it out. I didn't know what to do anymore. WHAT THE HELL WAS I GONNA DO WHEN MY CURRENT SITUATION IS LIKE THIS ?! What ?! My parent's could've been experiments too for all I know.

_'They aren't.'_

_ 'Oh, wow. At least they could be actors for all I'd care.'_

_ 'Amen.'_

Tears streaked out from my eyes and sarcasm was my only ally now.

A hand stroked my hair, it was warm. "Hey, Al, you okay ?" I recognize that voice anywhere.

... Alec ? I looked up and he was still the same. His brown hair ruffled under his cap and his smile the same charm.

But then, I could feel anger slowly infuriate inside me. _How could he lie to me ?!_

_ 'Alessa, if I could stop you right now, I would but I can't so go on ahead.'_

_ 'Thanks, Max.'_

I slowly stood up ... and smiled. It was tight smile but whatever. "Hey ... Alec. What's up ? How's Jenny ? Or better yet ..." I slowly walked up to him, I folded my sleeves and my hands rolled into fists. Alec's softened and I was surprised that he wasn't backing up. But then again, it's easier for me to punch his face ! Hah !

_!_

I drew my arm back and forward and aimed for his nose, I knew he was usually weak-ish. But before his nose was about to be dislocated, he caught my hand effortlessly. I gasped. Don't tell me ...

"HEY YOU** LIAR** ! DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE ACTING AS IF I WAS STRONGER THAN YOU AND NOW YOU REVEAL YOUR MANLINESS, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT ?! I DON'T THINK THAT'S VERY MANLY AT _AAAAAALL_, YOU **FREAK**. AND TO THINK THAT I SAW YOU AS MY BEST FRIEND AND NOW YOU'RE ACTUALLY JUST A PERSON WHO WAS **PAID TO DO THIS AND TO DO THAT**, WHY ... WHY ? WHY-" I stuttered because I started to tear again.

And Alec unexpectedly threw me in for a tight hug. One that he usually did to me when I was sad. I could'nt hate him that much but it's just that ...

"Alec, h-how could you ? You're my friend, my partner-in-crime. How could this happen to me ?" he hugged me tighter and he bent down to whisper at my ear. His breath tickled and made me shiver.

"I know how you feel, Alessa. Please let me explain."

His arms were like iron barriers around me, it made me unable to move an inch. I nodded.

"I-I'm an experiment too, Alessa. To be honest, Al. I wasn't even supposed to ... _exist_."

He was shaking a bit and my arms unwillingly wrapped around him too. I wanted to comfort him ... unexpectedly.

_'It's called love, hun, looooove~'_

_ 'Max, don't ruin the moment.'_

_ 'Oh. Right. Sssssshh.'_

He released me but his hands were still grabbing my waist this time, it made me blush.

It irritated me but I could hear Max's giggle.

"I didn't mean to fool you, Alessa. I just ... it was my duty. I could'nt almost do it because they said that when my job was done, I was to be eliminated right away. I was like some paper written on and burned after." His eyes looked away from mine while speaking and I could feel that he was angry. Am I the same too ? I'll just be thrown after ?

"W-will I be the same ?"

Alec looked at me, his eyebrows pulled together. He seemed to hesitate, "I-I don't know."

He's lying again. I pulled my hands away from his, "STOP LYING AND TELL ME THE TRUTH ! ALEC, PLEASE ! TELL ME !"

"That's enough, Alec. You can go back to your room, I've given you enough time now." A voice said from behind us, Fang.

Alec was startled then whispered, _"Sorry."_ and walked away.

Fang and I were the only ones in the room, facing each other. I glared at him too but Max ...

_'Fang, Fang, Fang. He's here, he's really here. Ohmygod, he's so ... grown-up. Fang,'_

My actions were moving on it's own again and Fang's eyes widened again, I could read his lips ... '_Max ?'_

I thought I was going to faint again but then, Max's ... soul (?) took over my body entirely. I was just stuck in one side of my brain, it looked like a cell. Then I could see from my body again but I knew that it was really Max taking over now.

"Fang, _Fang_." I heard Max's voice say through my lips and Fang blushed this time.

They hugged tightly and I felt like a girl in between them.

_'Go, enjoy, don't hesitate, Max. I'll let you two alone.'_

_ 'Thankyouthankyou, Alessa. I owe you ...'_

_ 'You're wrong, Max. I owe you ...' _I think I said that a bit too harshly but I meant it.

Max was about to say something to me but I drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Purpose; Chapter eight

**Author's note;**

AHA ! I finally have time to write the eighth chapter, yehey !

Well, go on and read ! Alec is kind of adorable the way I imagined him. The kind of cute-boy-next-door who has that adorable smile with dimples all around and he can skateboard xD

But that's just my imagination, what'd you think you imagined him ? I hope I didn't erase your thoughts about him :(

Oh and the whole Max-takes-over-Alessa's-body-when-Fang-is-there kind of irritates me. :( Why can't Alessa just talk to Fang by herself without Max getting all heated up with her emotions. But anyways, do you think it's nice that Max gets to communicate with Fang through Alessa or should Alessa just speak for Max ? What's your choice ? I just want to hear from the people reading ;)

ANYWAYS, HERE YOU GO. ENJOOOOY !

P.S. It is so cold in here and I think I'm gonna have fever, not to mention my aching stomach. So annoying :(

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fang's POV**

"F-Fang, Hey ..." I heard Alessa speak but her voice, her tone was different. I could recognize that shakey tone anywhere.

Alessa's arms were raised towards me, her hands open facing my direction. Her eyes filled with tears, this isn't Alessa.

"Alessa, I-I mean ... Max ?" Just then she tripped on her own shoe and fell. I caught her with my arms around her and she looked up.

Her eyes where that same brown chocolate color, her cheeks the same faint color of pink. Tears streaked out down to her cheeks.

"F-Fang, it's me Max. I-I'm inside Alessa, I guess, I've got so much to explain and tell you !" She hugged me and I hugged her back without hesitation. I stroked her hair.

"You don't need to tell me anything, I understand now. It makes sense, I hope you get back soon."

"Don't worry, I _will _get back soon. Alessa's gonna help us, Oh, she's such an adorable kid."

"Y-yeah, I guess." Then Max seperated herself from me, her hands cupped under my cheeks.

"Fang ? What's wrong ?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just so great to see you again." I looked at her but Alessa showed up, I blushed. "I-I mean, to hear you again all the same. You don't know how the flock is without you, Max. it's just ... chaos."

She sighed, "I-I'm sorry."

I sighed too, then smiled widely. I pulled her back in for another hug. "This is real, this is really you ..."

And we just stood there, our bodies close to each other ...

"Is it okay if I kiss you ? Y'know, on Alessa's lip ?" I chuckled and Max frowned through Alessa's lips. But laughed afterwards.

"Yes, silly. It's me anyway." And she pushed herself against me and smashed our lips together.

Minutes tickled by and we just stayed there.

"Ehem, sorry to interupt but ... Are you _kissing Alessa_ ?!" Nudge said, we pulled away.

I cleared my throat while Max giggled. She walked towards Nudge, Nudge looked a bit ... confused.

"Hey Nudge, sup kiddo ? It's me, Max." Nudge's eyes widened but her face became serious.

"First off, what's my favorite fashion brand of bags ?" Max rolled her eyes. Well, Alessa's.

"Prada, silly. Prada." Max smirked.

"ZOMG ! IT REALLY IS YOU ! OH MAAAAAX !" she threw her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. The rest of the flock heard everything and joined in the hug. Everybody bursting into tears like hell. Ahhh ... she's back.

She's really back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Max's POV**

Right after all the emotional moments awhile ago, I decided to just look out at the moon.

Then Alessa cam into my mind. _Alessa ? Hey,hey. I'm done now, you can take over now._

_Two weeks, huh ?_

_Alessa ? What're you talking about ? _

_I'm talking about that in two weeks, after you get back, they're going to eliminate me ! Do you know what that means ?!_

_Alessa, just calm down. I won't allow them to do that to you. I won't let Jeb or any of those crazy scientists touch you. Do you hear me ?_

_Sure Ma_x _they'll do it when you're still sleeping. _

_Not if I can help it, I'll be wide awake the entire time._

_But it'll hurt, you'll have to be sedated. You have to be at rest the entire procedure._

_Not now, I owe you Alessa, you're like my sister now. More than that, you're a part of me. _

_If I'm a part of you, I deserve to fade away, I deserve to be completed with you and fade. That's **my purpose **now._

_What ?! Are you trying to commit suicide or something ? Alessa, you **deserve to live.** People care about you ..._

She didn't reply.

_Don't you dare give up, this is my choice since I'm responsible for your existing and I grant you to have a life. I love you, Alessa. My little sister._

I could hear her sob and cry at the corner of somewhere inside my head.

_Once we seperate in this body, I'll hug you like hell._

_I guess I'll be looking forward for that. Hahahaha._

We didn't seem to care whether we were conjoined in one body, we just laughed it all off.

And I swear to myself, Alessa will **live.**


	9. Chapter 9

Purpose; Chapter nine

**Author's note;**

I'm like filled with joy and happiness because of all the wonderful reviews I've received from you awesome readers (and the future ones too !)

I swear, your reviews are the ones that make want to make another chapter right away and so ... **I AM** !

So I hope you guys will love this new chapter. Enjoy !

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

_Next day_

Oh, good Lord save me. Please tell me _that_ dream wasn't real. It's nothing, it was _aaaaall_ nothing.

_'Boo !'_

"Gah !" I almost yelled and fell down my bed. Ahh, so it wasn't just a dream.

_'You got that right lil missy, now go eat some breakfast ! Up and at 'em !'_

_'God I swear, are you like this with the flock ?!'_

_'Hell I am, now go !'_

_'Ugh.'_

I was about to get up when suddenly someone was in front of me, Alec. "Alec !" I shrieked and he covered my mouth with his hand and whispered,

"_Ssssh, keep quiet. I'm not allowed to see you now, or well **ever** but I just wanted to se_e _my good friend Alessa again." _He blushed and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside me. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and he hugged me back.

If only I could stay like this my entire limited life ...

"Alessa, I ... I have to go." he gently untangled himself from me, but I refused.

"Don't go." My voice choked and a knock startled both of us.

"Hey ! Alessaaaa ! Breakfast !" Angel called, her voice sounding like bells. We both exhaled deeply, relieved.

"I'll be right there !" I said, smiling at Alec while he gave me a wink. "I guess you do need to go ..."

"I'll be back, I'll see you at ... the beach ?" He raised an eyebrow and it gave my heart a little squeeze.

I just nodded, then when I was about to head for the door he caught my wrist and kissed my ... cheek. Then he ran out.

... _Okaaaay._

_'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NICE MOVE BOOOY, AHAHAHAHAHA ! WHAT A KISS ! ALESSA MY DEAR, YOU ARE LUCKY, GIIIIRL.'_

_'UGH, MAAAX. SHUT UP, HE'S EMBARRASED !' _

_'OH WELL, HE SHOULD BE ! AHAHAHAHAHA !'_

I giggled myself too and went to grab cereal.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alec's POV**

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Why did I do that ?! Kiss her on the _cheek_ ?! Aw, _come on_ !

I was in the hallway right after Alessa headed for the kitchen, I went back to my room when Fang was in front of my door frame.

I felt my face suddenly turn serious, "Hey Fang, what's up ?" I crossed my arms.

He gave me a ice cold stare but it didn't seem to get to me. He always did that kind of face, "Nothing much, you ?"

"I dunno, I'll probably just be alone again the whole day. Now, I'll just be in my room and play Xbox, wanna join ?"

Fang gave a smirk and walked towards me, his hands balled up into fists. "Don't you dare lie to me, Alec."

"Who said anything about lying ?" I shrugged. We were just about the same height, same abilities. Though I don't really need wings to fly.

"I thought I told you about not being allowed to see Alessa." His teeth gritted together.

"She's my friend, I deserve to at least see her."

Fang chuckled, "Oh I seee, you love her."

_He caught me,_ "And so what if I do ?"

"Fine, go ahead. See her, **but**."

"But _**what**_ ?!"

"You can't kiss her nor hug her, pretty boy. Max _is in that body too_ and I can't let you lay a finger on her."

"I don't even care about the person inside ! I care about the person I really see ! You can have Max all to yourself when she's out of Alessa's body but I'll have Alessa to me, _alone_."

Fang didn't reply.

"**You're the one** who isn't allowed to kiss her because first of all, it really **isn't Max's body** in the kitchen, her **real body** is still in the lab !"

He threw a fast punch on me but I dodged it effortlessly, I chuckled. "Want some competition, _**Brother**_ ?"

Fang's eyes glimmered with hate and fell backward with the force from my hand. I got him this time, "You aren't my brother, you just happen to have some of my genes and blood. Now get out of here."

"Don't worry, in two week's, Max will really be back and you can thank _Alessa_ for that. You really should. Alessa's suffering too, y'know."

Fang raised an eyebrow, "How ?"

"Well, she's been having those dreams and I'm afraid she might ... like you. And you're even kissing her, which is just plain damn wrong."

Fang looked away and smirked for a second, "I'm used to girls liking me, sure fine ! In two weeks, I can wait."

"You better."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fang's POV**

That dumb Alec, calling me brother all of a sudden. Psh, what the hell ?!

Just when I was about to head for the kitchen, I saw a figure leaning on the wall beside me ... Alessa.

Her body was shaking and tears on her eyes. Her lips clamped into a hard line, _She heard everything ?!_

"You big jerk !" she screamed at me and ran to the beach.

"Alessa ! Wait !" but she ran away to fast. **Dammit !**

Alec came from behind me, "What happened ?"

"Alessa heard everything." I muttered, I bet Alec was having fun with this.

"Huh, she should. Ladies' man." Alec raised his hand up and headed back to his room.

... God, now what do I do ? I bet Max heard that too.


	10. Chapter 10

Purpose; Chapter Ten

**Author's note;**

I still have time to do this, so just read ;)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

I was in the beach early in the morning, why you ask ?

Cause I was torn up by what Fang said. I admit, I kind of liked him too but it's just ...

_'I know, Alessa. Fang can be a jerk sometimes. I know how it feels.'_

_ 'It's just so ... can't he think about what he's saying for a second and say something honestly ?'_

_ 'His self-centered attitude gets in the way sometimes but if you just tried to confront him ...'_

_ 'Whatever, Max. You were enjoying what you heard, Fang being all defensive around me because your soul is inside me too.'_

_ 'I'm sorry, I was just-'_

_ 'Just shut up !'_

I stood up, got a pebble and threw it as far as I could. At least there's one thing I'll be enjoying tonight, Seeing Alec.

_Kitchen_

The entire flock was in the kitchen and so was Fang but I kept ignoring him.

Iggy was the first to speak to me, Ella was right beside him helping him place the pancakes on plates. "Hey Alessa, since you have the same abilities as Max, do you wanna learn how to fly ?" He smiled at me and the rest agreed with him.

"Yeah ! It'll be great ! You'll love how it feels, Alessa." Nudge said.

"Mhm !" Gazzy mumbled through his mouth full of food then the whole kitchen started to stink.

"Oh, _eeeew_. What's that smell ?" I whimpered. The flock stared at Gazzy's apologetic but amused expression.

"_GAZZZZZZZY_ !"

_Forest_

We arrived at the forest but the only way we could get there was to fly, and I didn't know how to yet. Then someone carried me across.

It was Alec.

He explained to me that he was allowed to see me now. He was free and he seemed more amused than just that, I'd ask him but he'd change the subject. Plus his arms around me and we were up in the sky kind of made me red the entire time. But I certainly couldn't forget the look on Fang's face when he kept staring at me, and even though I caught him he didn't look away.

"So, we'll still see each other in the beach ?" I murmured, I tried to keep my hair from blocking Alec's view. He just nodded.

I felt so tired from all the stress and just leaned on his shoulder. It felt better, my back was relaxed. Just then I noticed he didn't have wings.

"ALEC ! YOU DON'T HAVE WINGS !" I gasped and he laughed out loud.

"I don't really need wings, I guess. I don't think you do either."

"Hmmm ..."

* * * * *

Iggy and Alec were both beside me, Fang was behind me just in case I fell. The older ones taught me while the younger ones kept watch.

The unexpected happened.

Just when I thought I didn't have wings. I actually **had**. A complete pair of pearl white wings with gold streaks surrounding my feathers.

I could make my wings disappear and appear whenever I wanted to, but for this time I just discovered them. They were all at awe.

Iggy went back to teaching me by flapping my wings at a certain speed and beat, and when he knew I was ready ... he pushed me.

That was a bit awful. Falling down wasn't the best thing to experience, in real life this time.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH** !" I know I've always dreamt about falling but this was a _totally different_ thing.

Just when I was about to be a flat pancake, my wings flashed out all over me and it pulled me back up. It kinda hurt my back though, my skin felt like it was being pinched badly because of the weight my wings carried. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming.

I flapped my wings up to the tree branch where they were and after a few more tires (and annoying fallings) it was time for the next lesson;

Speed and agility.

I was being tested on how far I can go at the same time, the younger kids will be throwing pieces of tree branches towards me and I have to dodge them. In a minute. IN A FRICKING MINUTE.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ! (That's supposed to be a biiig release of breath a.k.a. disbelief;)

"Okay, let's get this over with." I tensed myself, got into position and waited for the signal Iggy would give me.

"You seem so confident about this." Fang muttered then tried to hold back a chuckle but I heard it anyway.

"Well, that's because you, yourself, are too **over-confident **about being a **big fat 'ladies man'**." Emphasis on the 'big, fat.'

His reaction was priceless. I felt so evil I could laugh like an evil scientist right now, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

"Go !" Iggy said and I darted towards ... whatever. I just kept moving everywhere, turning then dropping to the ground and regaining back into my original flight path.

And after a minute, I was able to go 5 miles away/I don't know how many trees per hour, in a minute and dodged at least 15 trees/out of 18.

Iggy called me back and I obediently followed his orders.

"That ..."

"was ..."

"a miracle." Fang finished and we glared at him.

"It was amazing."

"Incredible !"

"_Un_-believableee." Fang said again and this time Iggy gave him a good kick on the core. When I mean core, I mean _core_.

Fang was gritting his teeth together while Iggy and Alec and I switched high-fives.

"We'll do this again for the next few days and you'll be a pro in no time." Iggy grinned, proudly.

"Thank you, Iggy and Alec. I appreciate it so much."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Alec's POV**

After we were had a huuge eat-all-you-can buffet, Alessa and I met up in the beach like we planned. The moon was silently shining over the horizon. I sat down on a log, waiting for her.

"Beautiful, huh ?" She winked and sat beside me. I scooted over to give her some space and we both just stared up at the moon.

"**So, anyways** ..." We both said at the same time, we both were startled but we just laughed it off a bit.

"So, Alessa, Do you still hate me ?" I clamped my lips into a tight line, getting ready for the answer.

"Oh, Alec. What I said back there, yesterday, I was well, just so surprised. I was caught off guard and just finding out my life was a total illusion was a big thing for me. I didn't mean to say that, I-I ... understand everything now."

"I'm sorry about that. I know it's really a big thing to absorb-"

"You know what ? Forget it, It's in the past. Let's just talk about you now ..."

"Heh, what ? Me ? There's nothing to talk about when it comes to me."

"Yes there is ..." Her eyes weren't looking at me but they seemed to be thoughtful. Her hair blowing with the wind and how good it's scent was.

"Ohreally ? What is it ?"

"Remember, last year, when us and Jenny decided to camp out and Jenny has the flu and we were the only ones left ?"

"... yeah ?"

"You gave me this necklace. It made me blush so much when you put it on me, it was so cold too and I was the only one who brought a tent and we had to share."

"Sorry 'bout that again ..." I put my head down and blushed red. I tried to forget that so many times.

"I still have it." She raised her chin up and pulled her necklace so that it could shine from the moonlight. My eyes widened and I touched the necklace, it felt cold.

"I always wore it, to school but you never seemed to notice. Eventually I gave up trying to make you notice it but I knew deep down I'd never really have given up. I still haven't." She looked up to me now, her eyes molding.

"W-what haven't you given up ?"

It took her about 5 minutes to answer.

I just wished she told me sooner than this.

"... to make you notice that I actually care about you than anyone else in the entire world. And that I'm ... **in love with you**."


	11. Chapter 11

Purpose; Chapter Eleven

**Author's note;**

**OH, MAH _GAAAHD_**. ALEC, I SWEAR, YOU NEED TO ANSWER. ANSWER HER, ALEC !

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

I slowly saw Alec's eyes widen then I blushed. I looked away and stood up,

"Uh, you don't need to answer me yet. I ... " I clenched my jaw and rolled my hands cause of the embarrasment. I walked back to the cabin;

"Wait !" Alec said and caught my wrist again and wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

_Ohhh_, _my_ _Goooood_. His lips ... are so ... soft.

'_Gasp ! Alessa's first kiss !'_ But I ignored Max's giggles and wrapped my own arms around him.

He just wouldn't let me go, he just kept switching to the other side to kiss me more then his hands surrounding my back, it was so magical.

While _I_ tangled my fingers into his hair. I couldn't breathe, AW HELL THIS WAS MY FIRST KISS AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO !

I shook my head and tried _my very best_ to untangle myself from him and slowly slid my limp hands to his chest and pushed him off gently.

Alec knew what I meant and pulled away quickly. He had to catch his breath too, "I'm so sorry, I just kind of got ... carried away."

"Ahahahahaha !" I laughed, he grinned at me and laughed a bit too. "I guess I did too, but whoa." I felt my eyes grow bigger remembering how it felt. We both blushed red.

"Yeah, I know." He stroked my cheek and just kissed my forehead now. We stood there close, our arms around us again and we were breathing in the same beat.

"_WAAAAY TO GO_, ALESSSAA. **WHOO- HOOO** **!**" Nudge squealed and ohmygod, Alec and I just froze to death. The flock laughed out loud.

"Let's hide." He whispered, his voice all husky. He carried me up to his back, Uh where're we going ?

_'I'm wondering too, don't you dare do anything bad cause **I'm right here**, Alessa ! Remember that !'_

"Uh, Alec, we should go back now. I'm feeling a bit tired and I just wanna sleep." I leaned my head on his back and he patted my forehead.

"Anything you say." And he raised up, I almost forgot about him not having wings. I held to him tighter and I think I heard him chuckle.

_Alessa's room_

I entered my room first, turning on the lights and moving the mess aside to give some room for Alec. Alec came in hesitantly;

"This room is definitely different from your old one." He muttered, scanning the area.

"Yeah, I guess. I kind of miss my old one, it had personality." I pouted and he smiled at my expression. He ruffled my hair;

"H-hey !" I tried to fix my messed up hair and grabbed his hand. He took advantage of me and tangled his fingers on my hand. We both stared at it for what seemed like 2 minutes.

"I gotta sleep, night Alec. Thanks for tonight, I ... liked it a lot." I blushed deeply.

"Hahaha, me too. But I think I liked it more than you though." He winked and kissed me one more time. Then he stood up and I still didn't release his hand.

"Oh, oops." I giggled and had to move my other hand to help untangle the others.

And that folks was the best night of my life.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

Jeb and Ms. Martinez were drinking coffee together by the balcony.

"Should we allow Alec and Alessa to act this way ? To have a relationship ?" Jeb asked, he was obviously worried about this.

"Of course, they're grown up kids Jeb. We should definitely let Alessa live as what she wants to."

"I guess." Jeb murmured, drinking another sip.

Ms. Martinez laughed then became serious again. "I just feel a little bit sad for Fang, he needs Max more than ever now."

"I know, I know. I'm doing as fast as I can."

"I know you are, and I'm glad you're doing this for all of them." She smiled at him and Jeb just stared at her ...

"Well, goodnight Jeb. There's a big week ahead of us."

Jeb just nodded now and looked back at the moonlight, remembering how he felt around Max's mother.

Oh, that's right. _Love_.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note**

Oh, Hiiii guys.

About the kiss scene, I didn't want to make it anymore intimate because this isn't rated 'M' so I don't want to scare people **BUT !**

At one point in this story, I'll make it a _lil tiiiny bit_ intimate. Kay ?

If you want some mushy mushy action thingies, go back to search and do your thang.

K, bye :D


	12. Chapter 12

Purpose; Chapter Twelve

**Author's note;**

I just loved those last two chapters :" The sweetest moments, I, myself, am a fan of AlessaXAlec.

But anyways back to the story. Enjoy !

PS I am so sorry for the long wait :( I just wasn't able to have time for this and I kind of forgot :((

SHAME ON MEEEE !

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

We were already in a forest at around 10 a.m.

I went back to my training but this time, it wasn't about flying but about self-defense. Ooooh ! This is getting awesome.

Iggy explained that Fang would be teaching me this time since he's the second best at kicking people's butt and _being_ kicked. I laughed at that;

Though something was different from Fang today, unlike his usually annoying self-rightous attitude. He would usually just look at me and smile a bit.

The younger ones were a bit dumbfounded too, how could he smile like that ? and at **me** ?!

Angel on the other hand, wasn't surprised. Her mind reading skills did give a bit of information.

"Fang's fighting for you." She told me while on the way to the forest, that startled me a bit. "I just wanted to tell you that." she smiled and took off. Leaving me clueless as ever.

_Fang's fighting for you ..._ What's that supposed to mean ?

_'Nothing, it means nothing at all.'_

_'Oh, Max, it's been awhile since you spoke up.'_

_'Well, there are only two reasons. One, you shut me up. Two, you shut me up again when you were busy making out with Alec.'_

_'It wasn't my fault he pulled me in for a kiss.'_

_'Well ... well ...'_

_'Look, forget it Max. I'm sorry for shutting you up. It's just sometimes you tend to ruin the mood.'_

_'Like my voice, okayokay I get it. So can I speak now ?'_

_'Sure, go speak with Fang.'_

_'Oh, right, about Fang. He's got some tricks up his sleeve.'_

_'I hate his smile.'_

_'I don't. Well, except if it isn't for me.'_

_'Wellwell, aren't you one sexist pig too.'_

_'Hmph, maybe. But at least for reasonable things.'_

_'Oh, reasonable. That fits the situation too well.'_

_'Go focus kicking his butt for me, won't you?'_

_'Sure, just help me too kay?'_

I got into position but Fang just stood up there, his hands on his pockets; smirking at me.

"Hey ! Don't go easy on me."

"Why ? Cause Max's gonna help you strategize ? No **cheating**." he winked and waved his pointer finger side-to-side.

My eyes widened for a second (I bet he saw that,) then tensed all of my senses, "FINE !"

I threw myself towards him with force, Fang flew up expectedly and I followed. "Haa !"

We were facing each other and the second I caught contact with him, I threw my fist back and forward at him. He dodged and flew higher;

"...crap." I flew higher, my wings exerting more effort than most of my training sessions. I guess it's called 'Adrenaline rush.'

"Catch me if you caaan~" He sang and flew all around the place. He was fast alright, but **I was faster.**

I stayed put for a second and caught his wrist, all about timing. He was startled and tried to pull it off, I refused.

I pulled his wrist behind me and raised my knee to his face. _Oooh, that's got to hurt._

I heard his nose break and I flew backward, still facing him though. He was bleeding, I almost felt guilty.

_'No Alessa, don't let your guard down ! Stay focused until he's dropped to the ground. He'll be okay, he heals fast.'_

_ 'You sure ?'_

_ 'Aren't I ?'_

I nodded to myself and threw another side kick to Fang and it hit him on the rib this time. He choked;

I flew towards him, (He was awfully slow,) and grabbed his shirt and threw a headbutt ... I failed.

He freaking kissed me, he slid his head to the side and smashed his lips to mine. _'Gasp !'_

"Mhmmph ! Mhhmph !" I punched him and he fell back but his hand was still around my wrist and he pulled me towards him.

He twirled me around and my back pressed to his chest with his arms around me, he whispered at my ear, "Do I win yet ?"

"Uggh !" I hit him on the rib with my elbow and it kind of took his breath away. I pulled away from him and gave him a good smack on jaw.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET !" I grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground with all my strength. He fell with a very loud _thud !_

I flew away, just not into the direction where Alec and the flock were ...

**Alec's POV**

We all heard a sudden thud and I knew it was Fang, cause I saw it all.

I also saw where Alessa had headed but it was best if I just let her for awhile. She needed to calm down, as for Fang ...

The flock helped him up, I just stayed put on the branch keeping watch or glaring murderously at Fang. He winked at me;

"Guys, quit it. He's injured, Alec and when he's well ... He's all yours." Angel quirked up, I nodded.

"Heal fast for me, would'ya ?" I crunched my knuckles. Fang laughed out loud;

"It'll be on pretty soon, pretty boy."

I flew down to the ground just a few feet away from him, I walked towards him until we were just eye-to-eye.

"I thought you said you would wait."

"Well, what could I do ? I was her first kiss anyway."

"Who're you reffering to ? Max or alessa ?"

He smirked and looked smug at me, "... both."

I growled at him but Iggy carried him up already. **that bastard.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Oh, by the way, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL YOUR MOTHER'S ! :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Purpose; Chapter Thirteen

**Author's note;**

I am so tired but I just wanted to make another chapter anyway :-j =))

... my other computers are getting broken including my laptop. Fortunately the computer that I usually use (this one,) is still alive.

I just wish my laptop gets fixed soon.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

I was sobbing somewhere in the forest, looked like a lake.

_'I hate Fang, I hate him, hate him, hate him !' _I shouted in my head. I bet Max was half deaf by now.

_'Alessa ... chill. F-Fang can be a jerk somtimes and well ...'_

_'... I'm sorry I let him do that to me. I bet he's just doing some trick-'_

_'Yeah ...'_

I felt as if Max was hiding something from me. But I'd let it go for now;

_Thud !_

I heard something fall from behind a tree. I stood up and scanned the place; _'Erasers !'_ Max whispered.

I shook my head, _'Max, that's impossible. you wiped them all off !'_

_'I-I don't know.'_

_'MAX !'_

Just then, I heard wings flapping. A _flying_ eraser ? Wait, there already was.

"Alessssaaaa !" I heard a high vocal voice call my name. But for some reason it sounded familiar ...

...

**"JEEENNY ?!"** I whipped my head around and saw my other best friend, Jenny. (Chapter one/two.)

"Alessssaaaaaa ! My little giiirl !" we hugged and jumped up and down like little kids.

"How'd you find me ?!"

She smiled, "Alec told me something was up, he couldn't come so he asked me to do him a favor. And I missed you so much anyway."

I didn't answer, I pouted. Jenny's eyebrows pulled up;

"Aww, come on ! I thought Alec explained that we are so sorry for keeping secrets from you ! Awwww ! Aleeeec !" She groaned, I laughed.

I hugged her again, "I'm kidding, Jenny. I love you and I miss you so much, since I don't really have a life, you're my sister now."

"Aww, Alessaaa." She patted my head, she's always been a sister to me. And I'd always forgive her, no matter how many times we argued (which was quite rare,) and we could read each other's minds. We were like, the only ones who knew each other aside from Alec.

She poked me on the rib with her elbow, I dodged it effortlessly. I giggled, "You know, the three of us are actually the same."

I tilted my head to the side, "Huh ?"

She laughed but became serious, "I'm also a half of a real person, and so is Alec."

I stiffened but I was so eager for information I didn't panic ... at least, I tried to. "... really ?" I said in an overly curious voice.

She nodded but didn't grin, she was sulking now. "Uh-huh. Let me explain ..."

"Alec is actually Fang's other-" I interrupted her. **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!**

** "ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?!" **My jaw dropped.

She cupped her hand over my mouth and shushed me but smiled. "No ! Now listen !" I nodded and she let go.

"Alec is the other of Fang, because well, Jeb tried different things, tried to make a new group of half-bird half-human people; like the flock, Because ever since **you **were created, he couldn't help but to continue what he had begun ... and so Alec and I were created.

**I'm the other half of Ari, Jeb's son**, although I'm supposed to be a boy he changed me into a girl because he wanted you to at least have an equal set of friends ... one girl and one boy. He told me once, he whispered very low but I could still hear it 'You are the splitting image of your half-brother.' He called me a **half-sister of Ari, you and Alec** since we were all created by the **same scientist**.

Now, Alec and I were _only temporary_. We had a short lifetime, we were to be disposed when you've already known about your whole purpose thing. But fortunately, Max's mom convinced Jeb that he should consider us human as well, and not disposable experiments. **We were human inside too.** That's why I owe my life to Mrs. Martinez,

And so, I'm not so surprised why Fang and Alec are fighting so much for you girls. Oh, I almost forgot ... Hi Max !" Jenny greeted.

_'Hi Jenny ! Nice to meet ya !' _Max replied.

"She says 'Hi and nice to meet you.'" I smiled and nodded for her to continue but I had one question, "Oh, by the way, where is Ari ?"

Jenny's lips mashed into a hard line, "I'm not even sure Ari is even alive, he's been revived so many times ... I just don't know if he really is him. I haven't seen him either, Neither has the rest of the flock ... so has Max."

I felt Max nod somewhere inside my head, agreeing.

"Okay, well, enough drama. Let's go back to the cabin." I smiled and Jenny nodded, she frowned though.

"What's wrong, Jenny ?"

"I can't fly, I'm extra strong and all but I can't fly." She sighed. I held her hand and laughed.

"Okay, well ... hang on tight !"

My wings appeared out of nowhere which made Jenny jump a bit. "That's so cooool~!" She squealed and I flapped my wings as fast as I could.

In a matter of seconds, we were about 30 feet above ground. Jenny was trembling a lot, she didn't seem heavy at all, (not with my extra strength.) "Jenny, you alright ?"

"Would it k-k-kill you to just c-c-c-carry me instead ?" she stuttered, her teeth chattering.

I heard Max laugh out loud inside my head, it kinda made me deaf for a few seconds. "Not really, but it's kind of easier this way."

"Hmph." And we headed to the cabin.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alec's POV**

I was just outside the cabin, near the beach when I heard Alessa's wings flapping near by. And she brought company.

"**ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC ! YOO-HOO~!"** I could recognize that annoying scream anywhere. I grimaced;

Alessa landed safely, her smile wide from laughing. Jenny released herself from Alessa and shivered, Alessa, on the other hand, was shaking from laughter.

"Soo not funny, Alessa. But it was fun !" Jenny smiled and waved at me. "Suuup, Alec !"

She ran to me and hugged me into a tight hug, I hugged her back. "Nice to see you again, Jenny. Miss ya !" I winked.

"Well, you didn't miss me as much as you missed Alessa, now didn't you ?"

I bent down to her head level and whispered, "You know I did." We both chuckled.

Alessa walked up to us and closed her eyes in concentration to hide her beautiful wings again. Her wings faded slowly, as if the wind was blowing it away. "Ahh, much better." She smiled at me.

Jenny then grabbed her and me closer and we hugged, I blushed. "Uh, thanks Jenny."

"Welcome !" and the three of us laughed like old times.

_Entertainment room w/ the flock; nighttime_

When we entered, the flock surprised us with cake and a Dvd they were planning to watch, I accepted it humbly but I noticed Alessa glaring (and must I add, a murderous glare,) at Fang. Fang on the other hand, simply stuck his tongue out at her. She scowled and walked up to him;

Uh, _oh._

"Hey look ! I'm not just some girl who you can go around and kiss whenever you want to ! You've got Max and I've already been taken by someone else ! You _big selfish self-rightous obnoxious_ **pig** !" She spat out on the last word. That caught me;

Fang's eyes widened and raised both his hands up as if being arrested, "Hey chill, it was just a reaction. You had something on your lips and I didn't want to have a horrible headache."

Alessa smiled but smiled with a lot of effort, "Oh, is that so ? Well, are you okay now ?"

Fang smiled and nodded, "Yeahp, I am. Thanks for asking."

"Well then," she punched him again and the flock gasped, but Iggy and I chuckled. Jenny was eatting popcorn already while watching.

Alessa folded up her sleeves and took a deep breath, "I can **not** **believe** you have the guts to do that ! You don't know how much **pain** you're causing Max ! Don't you know how much she's seen ?! How much she's felt ?!" Alessa asked harshly to Fang, Fang's eyes just narrowed. But his face was soft.

He looked down, "Max knows what I'm doing , she'd know I'm just kidding around."

"OH, YEAH I BET SHE DOES ! YOU WANT TO TALK TO HER ?! FINE ! I'LL JUST ASK HER TO TAKE OVER FOR NOW !" Alessa screamed and closed her eyes. Fang looked up at her and just stared.

* * * * *  
In seconds, Alessa was _glowing_. (Well her hand was glowing.)

And suddenly a streak of her black glossy hair became a streak of light yellow blonde hair. When she opened her eyes, her left pupil was a mix of brown and blue.

It was a mix of **Alessa and Max**. **Combined together**.

Her eyes started to tear, Max was taking over now. Her entire face became stone and just stood still.

"Fang ... how could you ?" Her lower lip was trembling, her pupils shaking as the tears began to flow out.

Fang walked towards her and held her arms, "I'm sorry, Max. I was ... not myself." He bent his forehead over hers, "I'm so sorry."

Max's teeth clenched but she hugged him back. "Just wait a little bit more, I'll be back soon."

Fang nodded and kissed her forehead, "I will."

Max pulled away from Fang and nodded at me, I nodded back. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

She opened her eyes but nothing in her appearance changed, The blonde streak was still there and so was the mixture of the colors brown and blue on her left pupil. Max was still taking over.

"W-what's wrong ? Why aren't you answering ?!" Max stuttered and shook her head.

I walked up to her, "Max, what's wrong ?"

She looked up at me, tearing again. "Alessa ..."

I shook her now, my hands gripping her shoulders. "Alessa's what ?!"

"... she's **gone**."


	14. Chapter 14

Purpose; Chapter Fourteen

**Author's note;**

Two words; **Get. Ready.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alec's POV**

I stood still, absorbing what she said.

Fang walked up to Max, "What ?! How ? How is she gone ?!"

Max shook her head, her hand on her mouth. "I-I don't know, she's not answering. I can't feel her presence."

I grabbed Max's arm and dragged her with me, Max scrambled to her feet and followed behind. "Where're we going, Alec ?"

"To Jeb, He may not be the best person to talk to right now but he's a stupid know-it-all anyway."

"You got that right." Fang said beside Max, he was following too. The flock right behind us.

Dr. Martinez first showed up inside the Lab infront of the hidden wall where Max's body was kept safe. Her eyes widened when she saw Alessa's distorted appearance."What happened ?" she gasped.

"Mom ..." Max said through Alessa's lips. Dr. Martinez recognized it and immediately hugged Max.

"Max, is that you ?" She stroked her streak of blonde hair. Noticing how exactly the same it's color of Max's hair is.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm here, but something's wrong." Max pulled away. "I'm not supposed to be taking control of this body. This belongs to Alessa and she let me speak for myself for a moment and when I tried to take her back, she wouldn't respond. It's like she's **out cold**."

"Yes, that is bad." Dr. Martinez thought for awhile, "Come this way." She led us to a corner where there were several high-tech things we couldn't describe. D.r Martinez went through cabinets full of papers while I kept scanning the area. The flock didn't seem so surprised, I bet they saw this already.

"Here." Dr. Martinez held some kind of gadget that looked like some headband. She wrapped it around Alessa's head. "Okay, just close your eyes and try your hardest to call Alessa back. If she responds, take the headband right away but if she doesn't ..."

"Got it." Alessa's eyes slowly closed and her forhead started to crumple from the pressure.

Minutes tickled by and tears flowed out of her eyelids. "You can't do this to me ... I promised, I promised."

I felt myself choke when I heard those words. Is Alessa afraid of something ?

"She wants Max to take over her body so that Max could live. Alessa wants to sacrifice herself." Angel whispered but loud enough for all of us to hear. I took in a hissing breath.

Max took off the headband and placed it on the table beside her, I pulled her into a tight hug. Fang protested, "H-hey !"

"I'm doing this for Alessa, idiot !" I hugged Alessa closer. I know she's in there. "Alessa, I know you can hear me. Don't you dare fade away, everybody here needs you ! Max needs you !"

"... I need you."

Everyone grew silent.

"You're the only one for me, I don't care if we're just some nobodies who weren't supposed to exist. We have feelings and You're someone special to me. Don't go. For me, Alessa. For me." I drew her closer to me and I whispered in her ear.

"I **love** you."

Then her body collapsed, everyone gasped but Angel. "It's okay, guys." Angel smiled. "She's back."

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer, she looked up at me. Her appearance back to normal, she was back. "I love you too."

"Ugh, eew." Gasman said but everyone shushed them. Alessa and I laughed and kissed. Fang mocked punched me on the shoulder and ruffled Alessa's hair.

"Hey next time, fade again. I want Max to myself next time." He chuckled and Alessa frowned and slapped his head, though it didn't hurt him much.

"Jerk !" She spat out to him.

"Hey ! I'm happy you're back, lil sis. Oh, half sis." Fang laughed.

"Ew, but thanks." they highfived.

Everything seemed okay now, but not for long.

There were only two more days until Max and Alessa's seperation.

You'll have to **expect the unexpected**.

Get Ready for the second to the last chapter, guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Purpose; Chapter Fourteen

**Author's note;**

Yep guys, it's the** second to the last chapter ... **I think. Anyways here.

Enjoy !**  
**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alessa's POV**

Today was the day we've all been waiting for.

The day, I've come to revive Max.

"It'll be okay, I'm right here." Alec squeezed my hand. He was right beside me.

I was sitting on a metal table, the same one I woke up from the very beginning I was brought here.

I nodded and Jeb told me to lay down. I obeyed him and laid my back down on the cold surface. The nape of my neck still sweating.

Alec was still holding my hand ... I asked him to.

* * * * *

(This is a flashback guys*)

We were in my room, all alone. Me and Alec.

I was nervous, I admit I'm scared. I don't know what'll happen to me after the procedure.

"It'll be alright. I'll be holding your hand the whole time." He smiled at me and took off his cap and placed it on my head.

"What're you doing ?" I chuckled and fixed the cap on my head.

"It suits you. You look cute." He laughed and I laughed too. It flet as if this was the last time we would ever see each other.

"Alec, are you nervous too ?" I asked him. He stopped laughing then became serious.

"No." He looked away. "I'm scared."

"Alec ..." I hugged him right away. Then he pulled me closer and cupped both of his hands under my cheeks.

He kissed me softly, as if he wasn't worried about a single thing. Then the kiss became rougher, stronger.

We pulled away after what seemed like an hour.

"We'll get through this ..."

(End of flashback*)

* * * * * *

With my eyes still closed, I felt something hover over me. Then I felt another metal table next to me, I opened my eyes and saw ...

... Max's body.

_'Max, there you are ...'_

_ 'Yeah, I can't wait. I'll miss you though.'_

_ 'I'll miss you too. Being that annoying voice interrupting my every move. Haha !'_

_ 'Ahaha, nice one ...' _Max hesitated. _'Good luck, sister.'_

_ '... to both of us.'_

Then before I knew it. Everything became black around me, I didn't know what was happening.

...

"ALESSA ! HANG ON ! ALESSSAAAA !"


	16. The End

Purpose; Chapter Sixteen; **Last chapter.**

**Author's note;**

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your awesome reviews and kind words or appreciation.

I'm so happy I wrote this fanfic and I hope that you guys will also like my other fanfictions as well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

Alessa was lying still on the metal table but her heartbeat was increasing abnormally, even more than the enhanced heartbeat of the flock.

Max's body on the other table hasn't recieved any sign of life from the last hour. This was going bad.

Alec kneeled right beside Alessa, still holding her hand tightly. "ALESSSSSA ! HANG ON ! ALESSAA !"

Dr. Martinez and Jeb tried their best to switch back all the memories and abilities of Max back into her body. Jeb was too busy typing on the keyboard of the computer while Dr. Martinez checked on their health conditions.

"Alec, you have to leave !" Jeb said. Alec shook his head, his grip on her hand tighten.

"No ! No, absolutely not ! **I won't leave her like this !**"

"It'll be alright, Alec. We'll find a way !"

"What if you **don't** ?!" He looked intently at Jeb, his eyes tearing. "What if **she doesn't make it** ?! What'll happen to **me** ?! I can't leave her !"

Jeb, for once, got away from the computer and grabbed Alec's shirt with both hands and pulled him closer so that he can face him. "**You listen to me,** son. I made her like this and** I can turn her back** ! Don't you dare** lose your faith in me and in Alessa**, you may **hate me as much as you can **but I am not going to let you down, so don't complain right now ! **You hear me **?!"

Alec nodded and said, "Yes." in an even tone. He took a last glance at the pale Alessa and left the emergency room.

The door was shut in front of his face and the flock was right behind him. So was Total.

"What's happening in there ?" Nudge asked, her voice shaking. Alec shook his head.

"I don't know but they're trying to find a way."

"They better find _a way_." Gazzy said, he sounded teary too. "I like them, both of them. I want to keep both of them, Alessa and Max."

"Me too." Angel murmured, Total just whimpered. Fang leaned silently on the wall, his eyes closed.

"I really want this to end already." Jenny cried.

"Don't lose faith, guys. We will get through this." Iggy said, he placed his hand forward. ".. For Alessa and Max."

The rest of the flock, including Alec and Jenny. They all joined hands and said altogether, "For Alessa and Max."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Five_** _**hours later;**_

All of them were sitting there, waiting. Until Jeb opened the door with a blank face. "It's over."

All of them stared at him, confused. "What do you mean 'it's over.' ?" said Alec.

Jeb gave a short smile, "Max !" he called Max's name, Fang's eyes opened and walked closer to the rest.

What came out of the door was a blonde, fair-skinned lady with beautiful chocolate eyes. A.K.A. Maximum Ride.

"Hey guys, I'm back." She said, smiling with her arms wide open for all of them. The flock came to hug her and so did Fang. Fang carried her and swung her around in a circle.

"You _do not know how long_ I've **waited** for you." He said, pulling Max closer into a kiss. The flock all gave a disgusted sound but suddenly turned to Alec.

"What about Alessa ?" Total said, (for the first time, may I add.)

Alec just stood there still, Jeb patted his shoulder. "We're not sure yet, kid. Come, let's see."

Alec and the rest of the guys went inside the emergency room and saw Alessa, still cold and pale, lying down on the table.

Alec walked to her, held her hand and sobbed. "Alessa ... what's wrong ?" he cried. "I thought you were going to fight."

Alessa didn't answer, her heartbeat wasn't beating.

"Come on, _**fight**_ !"

"Alessa ..." Max whispered, shocked.

No answer.

Alec sobbed and took a deep breath. "I love you."

... No answer.

Alec glanced at Alessa, her eyelids closed and purple circles under it. Her lips turned blue and her hair felt dead. Alec leaned down on her and kissed her forehead.

"Enough, doc. I've had enough." Alec let go of her hand and walked away. The flock just looked after him as her headed towards the exit door.

_**Beach;**_

Alec walked to the beach, sat on the same log where he and Alessa had one of the greatest moments of his life.

Their first kiss.

He grabbed a pebble and threw it as hard as he could as it shoot out like a bullet into the other side of the world. He felt confused ...

... annoyed, angry, depressed, regretful and most of all, **lost**.

He took a deep breath and decided to pull it together, he shouldn't be this way. Alessa wouldn't want him to be like this, he promised her.

_'It'll be okay.'_

_**The flock's room;**_

Even though Max was back, they felt incomplete.

"I shouldn't have seperated from her ..." Max whispered, regretful.

Angel rubbed her back, smoothened her wings. "It's not your fault, Max. Alessa wanted you to live. She gave up herself to let you free."

"BUT I **PROMISED** HER THAT I'D LET HER LIVE TOO, SHE **DESERVES A LIFE** ! NOW **I'M NOT GONNA BELIEVE SHE'S GONE** !"

The flock was silent. Angel wasn't startled, she knew Max would act this way.

"Don't you ... don't you agree with me ? That she's not gone ... ?" Max said, nobody answered her. "Bull-freak !" Max stomped out of the room.

_**Lab;**_

Ella, Dr. Martinez' daughter and sister of Max, stayed behind with Alessa. Now, she was turning off all the equipment.

She saw Alessa's pale body and and smoothened her hair. Her heart hasn't been beating.

....

"_Gasp !_" Ella stepped away from the body and ran outside to Alec. "ALEEEC ! _ALLLLEEEC_ ! SOMEBODY !"

_**Living room;**_

Jenny was staring out the window, looking at the orange sea. Then she heard Ella screaming;

"Alec, where are you-Jenny ! Come quick ! We have to find the others ! Something happened in the lab !"

"What ?" she stood up immediately and ran together with Ella to call the others.

_**Lab;**_

Everyone was there since Ella and Jenny called all of them.

Alec looked blank and walked forward first, "What is the meaning of this ?" his voice even.

Ella grabbed Alec's shoulders and shook him, "Alec, look I know this is not a good time but ... I think she's alive."

Alec's eyes did not give anything away. He sighed, "Enough jokes, just ... it's over." He shook off Ella's hands and turned to head out for the door.

"Don't you dare walk away ! You don't even know-"

_Beep ... beep ... beep ... beep ... beepbeep ..._

Angel gasped and so did Max. Alec stopped right on his tracks and turned around.

_Beepbeep ... beep ... beepbeepbeep ... beepbeep .. beepbeepbeeeeeeeeep ..._

Alessa's mouth opened and gasped as she took a big intake of breath ... she's alive !

The flock cheered and Alec ran back to her. Holding her hand again, he shook Alessa a bit, "Alessa ? Are you really okay ?"

Alessa opened her eyes a bit, her blue eyes glimmering with tears. "No, you idiot. I'm dead, yes, I'm a dead girl who's talking. Lose faith in me." she said, her voice a bit dragged from her wake. She looked so tired but happy.

Alec now really felt ashamed that he felt that way. Alessa carresed his cheek, "Don't be sad. I'm back and everything is okay." Alec leaned in and Alessa kissed his cheek. "Help me up ?" she asked, her arms open and Alec lifted her to sit up.

Max gasped and tears flows from her eyes, "Alessa ..." she hugged Alessa as hard as she could, she felt whole now. "You're alive, you're alive, you're aliiiive !" They both giggled and Alessa hugged her back.

"Hey, sis, how're you ? I was worried you weren't going to make it."

"You're really such dimbag, don't worry about _me_, we were all worried about **_you !_**"

Fang chuckled and ruffled Alessa's already tangled hair but smoothened it too. "Glad you're back, when you recover, I'll get my revenge back."

Alessa groaned and Alec glared at him, "Gee, I'm happy to see you too Fang." She slapped his arm, he laughed. "I'm really happy."

The rest of them all had a group hug and a very, _very_ happy ending.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Epilouge;**_

After Alessa's recovery, she was back to being the carefree happy person she always was. Apparantly, when she and Max had seperated, Alessa had her own set of wings. Her wings were chocolate brown, darker than Nudge's brown wings. Alessa also kept her powers of hiding her wings and to also hide other things into invisibility except herself. And she found it very enjoying.

And of course, Max and Fang were reunited once again and this time they would never be seperated. They would be together always.

The flock had new members, Alec, Jenny and Alessa. Now they were 9 human flying children.

_**Alessa's POV;**_

I was up in the sky, with the only person who could ever really own my heart.

Alec and I flew as high as we can over the sea, during the sunset. My wings moving to a certain beat, while Alec had no wings at all but still has the ability to fly. "I really do wonder why you don't have wings ?" I said, thoughtfully.

"Maybe I need a cape." he winked and I laughed. "C'mon ! I'll race you !" I said, getting my wings ready.

"Hey, you're not as fast as Max-"

"Then let's find out, shall we ?" I smirked, "Ready ... set ... go !" Then we shot out which such unbelievable speed.

Alec won, to my disappointment. I mocked punched him on the cheek and he ended up laughing. "Okayokay, fine you wiin." I bowed down to him.

He wrapped his arms around me, "I win, huh ?" His face closer to me by inches. I lost altitude and had to fly back up again. Geez ...

"Y-you sure do." And he pulled me closer till our lips met again.

Now this folks, is what we call a _**happy ending. **_

_**This is the end of the ride, but I hope you don't stop flying. **_

_**Ride on !**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, that was a corny ending message but, what else could I say ?

**By the way, I do not own the characters except for Alessa, Alec and Jenny. The rest were from the book series 'Maximum Ride.'**

** This is only a fanfic which I made with my own human mind. I'm no half-human half-bird people, mind you. (Though I want to be.)**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS !!! I LOVE YOU.  
**


End file.
